


Old memories & Old feelings

by Aryana_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: "All it took was one look in your eyes to realize that all those old feelings never really went away."They say that feelings that come back, are feelings that never left. That might be true but it takes two people with big hearts to realize it and two strong people to admit it.“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”Marinette and Adrien don't see each other for two years and so many things can change in two years, but would they feel the same when they meet again? or would all those feelings and memories just vanish as the time passes by?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series or one shot? don't know that yet, please tell me if you'd like me to continue this or just leave it as it is.

"Adrien listen, I can't do this anymore, it's the last day of high school and we probably wouldn't see each other ever again..." She swallowed hard, as if her words were too heavy and strong for her to carry, the words were stuck in her throat like a ball that wouldn't get out, her hands were shaking and she just hoped that this day wouldn't come so fast, but it did, and here she was, standing in front of the boy she came to love, with him staring at her with so much confusion. His gaze was like a gun shooting bullets into her heart, suddenly she knew what the outcome was but if she didn't say it on the very last day, in the very last minute, then she would always regret this. 

She looked up at him, into his green eyes, the eyes that always made her feel so safe and happy. But once she looked deeper, she saw all shades of colours that she never even knew existed. She saw the soft, bright green of the grass. She saw the dark sides of a forest. She saw the raindrops on leaves in a cold morning. She saw the mysterious sides of a rainforest. She saw little sparks like the hot sun, shining upon a land. And at last, she saw life. 

She forced a smile on her face and said "I've always loved you Adrien, since that day in the rain when you gave me your umbrella. At first, I only had a crush on you, and I obsessed over you like all your other fangirls but soon my feelings kind of just grew stronger and I fell in love with you," 

"Mari..." Adrien couldn't get any more words out of his mouth, he was shocked and didn't know what to do. Her name was the only word that he knew in that moment and her voice was the only sound he could hear. He looked into her eyes, and the first colour he saw was blue, bright blue. But then he saw streaks of blues he never knew existed, like the shooting stars in a dark sky. Then he saw the deep, dark, mysterious blue of the ocean. He saw the light, calming blue of the morning sky. He saw the grey, shy blue of the rain. And at last, he saw life. In that moment he realized that the most beautiful shade of blue would never compare to the colour of her eyes. 

"I fell in love with the way you smiled, and how it brought light to my life. I fell in love with your voice, a music I could listen to for the rest of my life. I fell in love with your eyes, the eyes that you can learn so much about and aren't just a simple shade of green, but a mixture of the most beautiful colours I have ever seen. I fell in love with your kindness, how you always put everybody else before yourself. I didn't fall in love with your picture on the magazines, I fell in love with the person I got to know during all these years." 

She took a deep breath, she knew she could list all the reasons why she fell in love with him, but it never seemed enough, like there was so much more to the actual answer. She took another deep breath and looked at her watch, the time was ticking closer to the end, to the end line. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him, that those weren't some old feelings, she opened her mouth but then closed it when she saw two small hands wrapped around his neck, the small fingers went through his hair and she heard a small giggle coming from Adrien's back. The girl stepped forward and linked her arm with Adrien's. Her familiar eyes bore a hole in her heart and she suddenly felt weak and helpless. 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" 

Marinette shook her head and looked back at Adrien, the boy who looked confused, who looked like he was in a crossroad of his life. She turned her gaze back to the girl and whispered "yeah, I'm just tired a bit, thanks for asking Kagami." 

Her phone started ringing, which meant it was time to go, to separate her journey, to go a different direction. She turned away from Adrien who was still staring at her without even blinking, and started walking away, she turned back to look at him one last time before completely saying goodbye to him. Of course, she would always remember his warm smile, his green eyes, his voice and every feature of him but it was never the same as having him with her. She forced a smile on her face and waved at him, she saw a weak smile appear on his face and she started walking away. 

A strong grip held her hand which made her to stop, she looked back and saw the blond boy she always dreamed about at night and day. He quietly said "Marinette, wait for one second." 

Marinette slowly moved back her hand to her side and looked down, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she said "I have to go, sorry." She ran away, she ran from the boy who was standing there, staring at the direction she left. She ran from the boy who captured her heart and broke it. She ran away from the boy who even if she wanted to hate him, she could never even feel anything close to that. 

Adrien watched as she ran away, he could still feel her warm hand in his and he put his hand on his chest to feel her warmth before it fades away, like she faded away. The fake smile that he was wearing, disappeared and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he watched as the dark blue haired girl completely disappeared from his sight and he whispered "I love you, I always have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the second chapter, for the people who don't like Lukanette (Luka and Marinette) or Adrigami (Adrien and Kagami-can't think of any other ship names) this is gonna be a heads up that you might get triggered at first when reading it (like I did when writing it) but remember that I'm a MASSIVE Adrinette for life fan so it'll end good!

Two years passed by. Marinette continued her studies in the fashion school in London while Adrien was still modelling for his father in Paris. 

For Marinette, she was dating a guy called Luka for about 5 months but still caught herself tearing up sometimes when thinking about Adrien. It wasn't her fault, no matter what she was doing, all her thoughts went running back to Adrien. She kept telling herself that she stopped loving him but sometimes, even part of her, didn't believe herself. 

For Adrien, well the story was a bit different. He knew he was still in love with Marinette and nothing could ever change that, not even the fact that he was still in a relationship with Kagami. Sure, he liked Kagami but he could live without her, but the past year showed him that he couldn't live without Marinette. 

********* 

Marinette was getting ready to go on a date with Luka, she wore a red dress she made herself and went into Luka's car. Once they arrived, Luka asked her to close her eyes, so she did and was led by Luka. Luka whispered into her ear "you can open your eyes now." 

She slowly opened her eyes and it was beautiful! A table was set with roses around it and two candles on the table. Delicious food was already ready, and the roof was all covered with fairy lights, since it was a cloudy night and there were no stars. She turned to Luka and asked, "all these for me?" 

Luka held her hand and pushed out a chair for her to sit, then said "only for the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." 

Marinette looked down to hide her red cheeks from him, but that was when he picked up his guitar and started playing. He wasn't singing, just playing a slow music, but the music wasn't calm, it was screaming but happy. Once again, at the end of his small performance, there were tears in Marinette's eyes and Luka stood in front of her and said "You make my whole life so much happier and you make me happy to be alive, you give me a reason to wake up every morning and you don't mind me when I'm acting all weird. I know we've only been together for 5 months but..." 

He took out a red small box out of his pocket and opened it, there was a beautiful ring, it had a single diamond on it, but it was beautiful. Luka continued "Marinette, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" 

Marinette's world started to shrink, and she couldn't feel herself breath anymore. She closed her eyes, and instead of seeing Luka, she saw a pair of shinning green eyes and a smile that made her feel all happy and warm inside, she saw Adrien! She wanted to scream his name so maybe he would come to her, maybe he would hear her, but she knew this was all in her head. She wanted to be with him so badly, she craved his voice and the way he laughed. She missed his cat puns and him annoying her in class when she was trying to listen to the teacher. And once again she regretted how she didn't stop to listen to what he had to say on the last day of school. 

She opened her eyes again, Luka was still holding the ring in front of her, the hope in his blue eyes made Marinette feel even worst. She put a hand on the red box then slowly closed it and said "I'm sorry Luka, I can't." 

Luka tensed his body, Marinette couldn't figure out how he was feeling so she just looked down. Luka said "I understand if you think it's early." 

Marinette looked back up at him and said "no it's not that, I'm sorry Luka but I can't be in a relationship when I have this feeling of emptiness in my chest and I certainly can't marry you like this. You know I care about you and this isn't fair on you. I'm sorry." 

Then she ran, ran as fast as she could, she ran through the rain that just started and felt the coldness of the rain on her face. She should have felt sad, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt free, she felt okay but she knew that she had to visit her home city one more time in order to feel complete. 

*********

Adrien walked into his father's office as Nathalie told him to. He knocked on the door and a cold voice came from the other side, "come in." 

Adrien stepped in and he didn't know why but he wasn't feeling so good about his visit to his father's office. He asked "father, did you want to see me?" 

Gabriel motioned him to sit down and said "yes, I wanted to talk to you about Kagami. You two have been together for almost 2 years now, and I think that she's the perfect girl to become an Argeste." 

Adrien suddenly stopped breathing and tried to find the right words to say, he slowly asked "what are you talking about?" 

His father took a deep breath and answered "You have to marry her." 

Adrien jumped up, that couldn't happen, how could he marry Kagami when still every night he had dreams about Marinette and during the day, her voice was in his head, saying the reasons she fell in love with him. He closed his eyes, to take a deep breath and instead of seeing his girlfriend, he saw Marinette, the one girl that he never stopped loving, no matter what happened there was still a part of his heart that always belonged to her. 

The door opened and Kagami walked in, she asked "Mr Argeste, did you want to see me?" 

Gabriel nodded and said "yes, I wanted to tell you about-" 

But he was cut off by Adrien, "no father, you've controlled my whole life, but you can't control who I marry." He turned to Kagami and continued "Kagami you don't deserve me; how can I keep lying to you? This is not fair on you; this whole thing doesn't feel right, and I think it's the best for both of us to end this here." Without listening to what his father or Kagami had to say, he ran out the door and decided to visit London to feel complete one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading and tell me what did you think????


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS HERE AND ALL I CAN SAY IS...  
> LET THE ADRINETTE FLUFF BEGIN!!!

After a heavy rain in London, the sun was finally shining. Marinette could still smell the wetness in the air, the leaves on the trees were still wet and the air was still chilly. There were small puddles of water on the ground and some cars drove over it, which splashed water everywhere. London seemed fresh and that was exactly how Marinette was feeling; fresh, alive, free and happy. 

She didn't know if she was happy about going back to Paris, to the city where she was born in, where she grew up. Or the fact she was also going to see her parents and Alya after so long. Or how there was still part of her that also wanted to see Adrien, she didn't know what she would exactly tell him but all she knew was that she needed to see him. 

She got on a train and each minute that passed by, she felt more like herself, she felt almost complete. She didn't know why but something inside her was jumping around the closer she got to Paris, just like how she used to feel back in high school when she was around Adrien, which didn't make any sense because the only thing that she knew from Adrien was that he was still modelling for his father's company. Her eyes slowly felt heavy and before she knew it she fell asleep. 

In her dream she was back in high school, it was a fast-forward of her favourite memories that she had with Adrien; like how it all started with that umbrella, when she forgot to sign his birthday present or the Valentine's Day card. Then she went to the time when they were playing video games and at her birthday when he gave her a lucky charm or one of her favourite, when they danced together. Every single memory was sweet up until the last day of school, when she ran away before listening to what Adrien wanted to say. 

 

{ "Marinette, wait for one second." }

 

The train stopped which woke her up, she looked around and saw the familiar train station, and the streets and people. A ball of joy was dropped into her stomach when she realized where she was, she was finally in Paris! 

She ran out of the train and took a deep breath; she breathed in the scent of Paris, she breathed in all her memories and her childhood. She closed her eyes to feel Paris, the city she always called her home, where she messed up but succeeded as well, where she met her amazing friends, where she met Adrien... 

She opened her eyes again and the first thing that grabbed her attention was blond hair, she focused more on the person who was about to get on a train and a thought popped into her head, she wasn't even sure if it was him but trying wouldn't hurt anyone, so she yelled "ADRIEN?" 

She held her breath as the guy turned around. It was him, his green eyes that Marinette could get lost in, his warm smile that brightened her day, his gold hair that shined like the sun and how him just being close to her made her feel safe; it was Adrien, just like she remembered. 

Adrien turned around as he heard a familiar voice calling him, and as soon as he turned around, a pair of blue-bell eyes grabbed his attention in the distance. A smile found its way to his face when he realized that he wasn't dreaming and that it was really her, her dark blue hair that always reminded him of the night sky, her smile that could always make him feel happy, her presence which could always make him feel so complete; it really was Marinette. 

And once again, after two years, the blue-bell eyes finally met the emerald eyes and the whole world clicked right into place, everything seemed more magical and after a long time, the two eyes were sparkling, and the two souls were connected together. 

Adrien started walking to Marinette and it felt like no matter how many steps he took, he couldn't reach her, which made him realize how much he needed her. 

The two stood in front of each other in complete silence, they were just analyzing every small detail about each other and learning everything that they missed during the past two years. Marinette finally smiled when she realized that Adrien was the same boy she fell in love with in high school, the same boy that she thought about every single night when she fell asleep and every single morning when she opened her eyes; she felt warm inside when she realized that he hasn't changed at all and she could just tell by looking into his eyes, and watching as he kept pushing his blond hair out if his face and the way he was moving his bag pack on his shoulder each second. 

Adrien looked into her eyes, he missed looking into that universe in her eyes, where he saw all different shades of colours. He looked at her smile and the way she was playing with her fingers while still looking at him and that was when he realized that she's still that goofy, sweet, clumsy but brave Marinette that she was. He finally smiled and something inside him just grew when he noticed those little stars in her eyes. And he finally said "Hi." 

Marinette missed hearing his voice, even though she sometimes listened to his interviews but it was nothing like listening to his voice in person. She let out a small giggle, "Hi." 

Adrien loved hearing her giggles; as long as he remembered, he never loved any sound as much as her giggles which made him smile even wider. "Wow Mari, you haven't changed at all, in fact, I would say you look even prettier." 

Marinette looked down to hide her red cheeks from him and when she looked back at him, she saw a new feeling that was in his eyes, confidence, she smiled and said "well you haven't changed at all, except that somehow you got a bit more muscular." 

Adrien laughed, and he couldn't help but to be grateful that Marinette found him, he really needed someone like her in his life, someone who could cheer him up in his darkest days. He looked at his watch and it was only 12:00 pm, so he asked "you wanna go for lunch? We can squeeze the past two years into one day?" 

A day with Adrien? If she was in high school, she probably would have just fainted and freaked out because she didn't know what to say, but now, so much has changed and she just needed an old friend in her life, even if it was for a day. So, she nodded and said "that'd be nice, where are you planning on going?" 

Adrien offered his arm for Marinette to hold on to and when she did, he smiled and said "you'll see." 

********* 

They ended up in the small cafe that they used to always go with Nino and Alya, they went to a small table in the corner, next to a window. Adrien handed a menu to Marinette and said “let me guess, the BBQ burger with extra garlic sauce, French fries with tomato sauce, peach iced tea with the small chocolate pudding?” ‘ 

Every single memory that they had in that place, came floating back to Marinette and she couldn’t help but to miss those old times, when she didn’t have a care in the world, well except for Adrien. She let out a small laugh and said “well it’s nice to see that you remember my order Mr Argeste. And if I was right, your order is a large cheeseburger even though you always said that you were only allowed to eat healthy food, a glass of Pepsi and two small chocolate croissants. You never got your own fries because you would always steal mine.” 

Adrien laughed at how detailed her answer was, she could order for him better than he could for himself. “spots on princess!” Marinette didn’t realize how much she missed Adrien calling her all sort of nicknames. 

They ordered their food and finally, Marinette asked “why did we stop talking? I mean other than Alya and Nino, you were one of my best friends, what happened?” She’s been asking herself that question for the past two years and she was really hoping that he could give her a reason. She continued “is it because of what I told you on the last day of school?” 

The last day's memories came back to Adrien and he could perfectly remember every single reason for why she loved him. He didn’t want to tell her that it was because he always loved her, and he couldn’t tell her, so he just said “I don’t know, I guess we didn-” 

But he was interrupted when their food came and for the first time, he was thankful that he didn’t finish what he was saying because he really didn’t know what he was saying, and he didn’t want to mess things up again. Marinette looked at her food like she just saw the best thing on the planet and started eating. Adrien laughed at how she was rushing it so he said “you really don’t have to rush, we have time.” 

Marinette laughed and after cleaning her mouth with the napkin, she said “honestly London’s food doesn’t taste anything like this.” 

Adrien sat up straight and asked “oh yeah, did you go straight to London from here?” 

“Yeah, that’s why I ran away on the last day of school, I couldn’t be late for my train. I study in a fashion school.” Marinette kept her mind busy with her food so that she wouldn’t tear up again, she wanted to ask him now what he was going to say but she didn’t want to ruin things, at least not yet. 

Adrien looked at her like he was deep in thought and after a few seconds he finally said “oh yeah I remember that, I thought you ran away because you were upset...” 

‘I was upset as well.’ That was the first thing that came to Marinette’s head, but she couldn’t tell him that, so instead she said “why would I be upset? I was just really excited about London and I couldn’t be late.” 

Adrien nodded and to change the subject, he said “I’m still modelling for my dad.” 

Marinette knew that since she still looked at his magazines and everything, but she asked “but didn’t you always hate it?” 

Adrien was glad that someone finally understood him, he looked down and sighed “yeah I still don’t like it, but my father doesn’t really believe that any other job would be ‘safe’ for me and he isn’t really okay with me studying anything in college, so I guess I’m stuck.” 

Marinette wanted to hug him and tell him that she’s there for him but instead, she said “well that would affect your entire future.” 

Adrien nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence, they finished their food and Adrien asked “so where do you wanna go next?” 

Marinette was going through all their memories and she suddenly said “how about the park?” Adrien nodded and the two went there. They sat on a bench and Marinette asked “remember how we came here after our practice round for the gaming competition?” 

Adrien went back to that day, when she beat Max and he went to her house to practice. They ended up going to the park and eating. He replied, “yeah, we sat on this bench and we ate one of your dad’s creations.” 

Marinette laughed and she couldn’t help but to go back to those times, to the time when she was still trying to talk to Adrien, it wasn’t easy and she stuttered a lot but then they became closer and closer. She sighed and Adrien asked “what’s wrong?” 

Marinette looked down and then back up into his green eyes, a smile found its way to her face and she said “well, I’ve had a boyfriend for 5 months and last night, on a date, he asked me to marry him.” She couldn’t quite figure out how Adrien felt, because he put on his fakest smile, but his eyes were showing so much sadness. 

She had a boyfriend, he asked her to marry him, she didn’t need him like he needed her. He felt like someone just stabbed a knife into his heart and his heart broke into a million pieces, he felt even worse when he realized that’s how she felt on that last day of school when she was telling him that she loved him but Kagami showed up. He forced a smile on his face and asked “what did you say?” 

Now it was Marinette’s turn to fake a smile, how could she smile when she wasn’t sure about anything that was going on, so she just said “I said no... it didn’t feel right.” 

“didn’t feel right? What do you mean?” 

Marinette took a deep breath and said “well, you marry the person who makes you feel like a whole, who makes you feel complete, not the opposite.” 

A picture of Kagami came to Adrien’s mind and he said “I know what you mean, Kagami and I were together for almost 2 years but last night my dad told me that I have to marry her and I didn’t agree to it because yeah I liked Kagami but I wasn’t in love with her, you know?” 

Marinette was never this happy before, Adrien was never in love with Kagami and that was what scared her the most, but she couldn’t show how relieved she was, so she smiled and just nodded. 

 

The two talked about everything; Marinette told him about all her studies, she told him about London’s crazy weather that she never knew if it was going to be sunny or raining. She told him about London's food and different carnivals. She told him about dreaming to be a famous fashion designer. She told him how much she missed all their friends. She told him everything except one tiny detail, how she felt about him. 

Adrien told her everything, from his modelling to his father’s new design ideas. He told her about his crazy plan of running away to study what he likes and to his surprise, Marinette agreed to that. He told her about the new spring carnivals that they have each year. He told her about all their friends and what they’re doing now and how much they all miss her. He told her everything except one tiny detail, how he felt about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH WAIT FOR IT, IT'LL GET CUTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading the last chapter now as well!! I wanted to make it longer but the magic would be gone if I separated it into too many chapters, you know what I mean?

Hours passed by quickly and they didn’t even realize it, they were just enjoying each other’s company a lot. And before they knew it, it was already 5:30pm which meant that the sun would be going down soon. Marinette clapped her hands together then asked “where do we go now?” 

Adrien looked at her like she was all he cared about, the truth was that he didn’t care about anything else and he just wanted to see Marinette smile. He put his arm around her and said “how about I take my favourite girl to one of our favourite spots?” 

At that moment Marinette finally knew what it felt like to have so many butterflies flying in your stomach by only hearing one word, Adrien calling her his favourite girl was enough to make her happy for the rest of her life. She looked away to hide her red cheeks from him then looked back at him. “oh, I don’t know, depends on where you’re taking me.” She tried to sound as casual as ever but still, in her mind, she didn’t sound casual at all. 

Adrien stood up and held his hand in front of Marinette, she stared at his hand for what felt like hours, this would be her dream when she was in high school, but now? She didn’t even know what it all meant. She smiled and put her hand on his hand, he lifted her from the bench and said “let’s go!” 

Marinette didn’t know where he was taking her, but she wasn’t planning on asking him either. When they were best friends, they had one rule that she could never break, the rule was that since Adrien loved taking Marinette to places without telling her, she wasn’t allowed to ask him anything about it and that’s what she did. She just stayed silent while walking through their beautiful city with Adrien’s hand still holding hers. 

Adrien glanced at her and asked “why so quiet?” 

Marinette looked back at him and smiled, “our rule, remember? I can’t ask you where we’re going even though I’m dying inside.” 

Adrien laughed and said “I thought you forgot about that so I was preparing myself to give you our rule’s speech again.” 

“dang it, I love that speech.” Marinette said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible but deep down, she really missed hearing that speech, even though she’s heard it a million times, she never got tired of listening to Adrien talking. 

Adrien loved how it felt like nothing has ever changed, even though they’ve been apart for 2 years and their goodbye wasn’t the ideal goodbye, but still they were close, they talked about real stuff and were also crazy together and that was what Adrien always loved about their friendship. 

He said “well as you know, I absolutely love to go on adventures with you and I enjoy taking you to places with you not knowing where our destination is and the first reason for that is because it kills you inside not knowing anything, and I love it. And the second reason is that I think when one person doesn’t know where the destination is, anything can happen.” 

He paused and just looked at her, Marinette flashed a smile that brightened his whole day and she said “ladies and gentlemen, now we’re going to hear his favourite quote.” 

Adrien laughed and continued “like they say; the good life is a process, not a state of being. It is a direction, not a destination.” Marinette started clapping but Adrien grabbed her hands to stop her and said “it’s not over yet.” Marinette looked at him in confusion, he always finished his big speech with that quote. 

Adrien continued “And even though after today, you’re going back to London, I believe that we still need to have our little adventure today and who knows where we’ll end up, but all I know is that we’re gonna remember this day until our last breath.” 

There were tears in Marinette’s eyes, he always knew what to say to make her all emotional. She felt warm and safe and happy. She was also feeling something that Luka couldn’t make her feel, she felt complete, she felt alive and most importantly she felt happy to be alive. She finally asked one of the questions that she’s been dying to ask him, “why were you going on a train this morning?” 

Adrien grabbed her hand and although he hated it when Marinette cried, he liked it this time because he knew that they were the tears of happiness and he was happy to be the cause of that. They were walking in silence for about a minute until Adrien said “I was coming to London...” 

Marinette looked at him even more confused, she asked “why though?” 

Adrien looked down and said “well, after I told my father that I couldn’t get married and after I ended things with Kagami, I had to get out of my house and I ran to the train station. I have friends here, but I needed this girl with me.” 

Marinette smiled at the thought of that, even though they didn’t talk to each other for 2 years, she was still the first person that he wanted to talk to after things went wrong. She took a deep breath and said “well I guess it’s my turn to tell you why I’m here, I came here to see you too after everything went wrong with Luka and don’t ask me why because I don’t know either.” 

Adrien just smiled, he didn’t ask her why because technically that’s what he did as well and when he didn’t have a good explanation for it, Marinette wouldn’t either. He didn’t push her into explaining herself and luckily, they arrived, and it wasn’t long before Marinette started jumping up and down. She started gently punching Adrien in the arm and that was when he knew that she was really excited. She squealed “THE FERRIS WHEEL?! WHILE WATCHING THE SUNSET? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS ALWAYS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY DREAMS.” 

Adrien held his arm in front of her and once her arm was wrapped around his, he said “yeah I know, that’s why I brought you here and also because we never really got the chance to come here together since the last time you came here with Alya and Nino, I wasn’t allowed to get out of the house.” 

That memory came back to her and she remembered the feeling she got when Adrien video called her and asked her if he could watch the fireworks through her phone. She was surprised and happy but obviously so nervous, it was the first time that they video called but after that, it just became a routine and they video called each other whenever they could. But like they always say, the first times are always the scariest. She smiled and said “yeah and you watched the fireworks through my phone.” 

Adrien nodded and started dragging her towards the Ferris wheel but suddenly Marinette stopped walking which made Adrien to come to a stop, she pointed towards Andre the ice cream sweetheart and said “can we please go there? He has the BEST ice cream in the entire world!” 

Adrien laughed, and they walked to Andre. When Andre saw them, a big small appeared on his face and he opened his arm to give both a hug. He said “what a pleasure! Marinette and Adrien! I haven’t seen you two in a few years and especially not together. For Marinette, peach pink like his lips and mint like his eye and for Adrien, blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky-blue stare! You’re loved one is closer to you than you think, have a good day!” 

And that was when the two looked at their ice-creams and back at each other, back at the ice-creams and back at each other and suddenly they realized who the ice-creams are symbolizing which caused the two to look away to hide their bright red cheeks. 

‘I always loved Adrien but the ice-cream...’ Marinette thought to herself while trying to find a distraction. She always dreamed to come to Andre with Adrien, the last time they came here, he wasn’t allowed out of his house, as usual, and suddenly everything felt like a dream, she felt like she’s getting a second chance on everything that she missed or couldn’t do with Adrien. 

‘huh? Marinette?’ Adrien thought to himself and then saw that people were beginning to get on the Ferris wheel, so he grabbed one of Marinette’s hands and started dragging her to the Ferris wheel. The sun wasn’t down yet so they had time to get on the Ferris wheel before the sun sets. They got the tickets and went inside one of the cabs and it started to move. 

They sat there in silence and looked outside, their city was really beautiful, and their view was breathtaking. Marinette then looked at Adrien who looked like he was watching that view for the first time and asked, “you never came here?” 

Adrien was still staring out the window, he didn’t want to ever stop looking at that view, he said “yeah I didn’t, I never liked coming here alone and I never got the chance to come.” 

Marinette looked out the window and said with a soft voice, “last time you were watching outside the window through my phone and now you’re sitting here with me, that’s-” 

“Life.” Adrien said while still analyzing every small detail that his eyes could see out the window. 

Marinette stared at him for a few seconds, she saw how his eyes were shining and a real smile was covering his face. She saw how he was analyzing every small detail like he was studying Paris, like this would be his last time watching his own city. She watched as the sun slowly began to set and the colour of the sun reflected on his golden hair and created a colour that was too beautiful for Marinette to describe. She saw Adrien, the boy that she never stopped loving, no matter how many years passed by, nothing could change that. 

She finally asked the question that she always needed the answer to, but she never had the courage to actually ask him, “Have you ever been in love?” She didn’t know if she was ready to hear his response, but it was too late because he suddenly shifted his gaze to her with a surprised look. 

Adrien was looking at the beautiful view and the sunset and how magnificent everything seemed. He wasn’t even blinking in case he misses something even more beautiful but when Marinette asked him a question that he already knew the answer to, he had to stop looking out the window and instead he looked at the dark blue haired girl who was sitting next to him. 

“like real love?” Marinette added to make sure that he understood what she meant. 

A warm smile appeared on his face and suddenly his expression was soft and loving, he said “yeah once.” His voice was soft with too much emotion which made Marinette shiver, she looked down at her hands, she didn’t know if she wanted to smile of happiness or cry of sadness. 

She finally took a deep breath and looked up at him, he seemed patient, like it didn’t matter that they were sitting there in silence, as long as he was with her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, then said “All it took was one look in your eyes to realize that all those old feelings never really went away. Adrien, I still love you and I honestly thought I stopped but I clearly haven’t since every time you look at me, I get this warm feeling inside me and every time you smile, I just forget where I am and get lost in time. And I know that you don’t feel the same way, so I just want us to be good friends like we we-” 

But she was cut off when Adrien’s soft lips touched hers, his eyes were closed and at first Marinette’s eyes were wide open but then Adrien put his hands on her back and she closed her eyes. This was better than she always dreamed it could be, because it was real, they were real, and that moment was the only thing that seemed real. 

Adrien pulled back and Marinette saw a smile on his face that she’s never seen before, a smile that made her believe she’s going to see it a lot from now on, a smile that made her smile as well, a smile that was just for her and no one else. The sparkle in his eyes was brighter as if the sun in his eyes was shining with more love and happiness upon the green land. 

Adrien stared into her eyes, he saw the little twinkles again but this time they were brighter than ever before; he got lost in her eyes, her universe. It was like all the stars in the night sky were shining brighter cause they had a purpose to live now. A huge smile was on her face and her cheeks were bright red which Adrien found really cute. He held her hands and said “I always loved you, that’s what I wanted to tell you on that last day of school. I only fell in love once and that was with you and I always knew that I would never ever stop loving you no matter how many years pass by. I love you Marinette, only you.” 

A few tears ran down Marinette’s cheeks, but this was because of happiness, because she finally felt complete and wanted. She knew that the happiest she’s ever felt was the moment she realized he loved her too. She put her hand on his soft cheek and smiled, no matter how many times she smiled, she couldn’t express how happy she was. “I love you too Adrien, I always have.” And she kissed him again. 

 

That moment was what they were waiting for, that moment was what they always dreamed about but now it was real and it felt so much more magical than they ever thought it would be. That moment everything about their lives made sense and everything clicked into place. That moment was what brought magic back into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think :)


End file.
